Wastelands of Phantoms
Wastelands of Phantoms is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #4. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in what looks to be a large city of ruins. They witness a woman being attacked by Heartless and another group of alien like creatures called Phantoms. They assist her in defeating them, but soon are cornered by Phantoms. They are rescued by Gray Edwards and his squad "Deep Eyes", consisting of Ryan Whittaker, Neil Fleming and Jane Proudfoot. It is revealed that Gray was once romantically involved with Aki. Upon returning to the barrier city, Aki, Sora, Donald and Goofy join Sid and appear before the leadership council along with General Hein, who is determined to use the powerful Zeus space cannon to destroy the Phantoms and Heartless alike. Aki is concerned the cannon will damage world's Gaia (a spirit representing its ecosystem) and delays the use of it by revealing that she has been infected and the collected spirit signatures are keeping her infection stable, convincing the council that there may be another way to defeat the Phantoms. This revelation incorrectly convinces Hein that she is being controlled by the Phantoms. After defeating a large Heartless called Phantom Deceiver, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aki and the Deep Eyes squad succeed in finding the seventh spirit as Aki's infection begins to worsen and she slips into unconsciousness. Her dream reveals to her that the Phantoms are the spirits of dead aliens brought to Earth on a fragment of their destroyed planet. Sid uses the seventh spirit to bring Aki's infection back under control, reviving her. To scare the council into giving him clearance to fire the Zeus cannon, Hein lowers part of the barrier shield protecting the city. Though Hein intended that only a few Phantoms enter, his plan goes awry and legions of Phantoms and hordes of Heartless invade the entire world. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Aki, Sid and the Deep Eyes attempt to reach Aki's spaceship, their means of escape, but Ryan, Neil and Jane are killed by Heartless. Hein escapes and boards the Zeus space-station where he finally receives authorisation to fire the cannon. A large Darkside Heartless emerges along with an army of Shadows and Phantoms, halting Sora and the others from escaping. Sora, Donald and Goofy take on the Heartless and Phantoms while Sid, Aki and Gray try to find the last of the spirits. After the battle, Sid decides to find a way to escape the world, seeing as how it is falling quickly into darkness. Sora, Donald and Goofy hurry and take the three to the Gummi Ship. As they depart from the world, Aki looks on in sorrow as the world crumbles into darkness. Sora, Donald and Goofy takes them to Radiant Garden, where Aki, Sid and Gray meet Leon and the rest of the restoration commitee. Aki hands Sora the Phantom Pain keychain, thanking him for helping them escape. Characters * Aki Ross (Ming-Na) * Captain Gray Edwards (Alec Baldwin) * Sergeant Ryan Whittaker (Ving Rhames) * Corporal Neil Fleming (Quinton Flynn) * Corporal Jane Proudfoot (Tara Platt) * Doctor Sid (Corey Burton) * General Hein (James Woods) * Councilman (Phil LaMarr) * Councilwoman (Joan Cusack) * Major Elliot (Matt McKenzie) Boss Themes * Phantom Deciever - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Darkside of Phantoms - Depths of the Darkness Trivia * Ironically, the name of the keychain Sora recieves is "Phantom Pain". Which is also the name of the Hideo Kojima game, Metal Gear Solid V: Phantom Pain. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion